


Angst One Shots: VLD Edition.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Athazagoraphobia, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Emotionally Exhausted, Fear of Death, M/M, Scars, Secrets, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love, Zombie Apocalypse, fear of being forgotten, or thantophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angsty one shots for Voltron.





	Angst One Shots: VLD Edition.

**Author's Note:**

> To make this extra angsty, Lance gets bit and Allura isn't there to revive him. Enjoy <3

The group sat around a fire in a parking garage. Everyone except Lance.

"Guys," Keith cleared his throat. "I'm worried for Lance. He's been asleep since we arrived, plus, he's been acting very strange."

"Don't worry, Keith. It's not like he's bit or anything! He would have turned already." Hunk fixed his jacket before sipping his water, which was rare.

"What if he is? I can't see him like that." Keith's voice silenced near the end. "I've already lost Shiro and Adam. I can't lose him too." 

"And you won't. He's just tired from traveling so much." Pidge mentioned, resting her head on Hunk's lap. After a while, the whole group was asleep except for Keith. Keith sighed, getting up to grab his jacket from Lance. His eyes were shut, but he was still breathing. Keith smiled, sitting beside Lance. After a while, Keith noticed Lance was looking to the left with his eyes open. 

"Hey." Keith grabbed Lance's hand, which was resting beside Lance's leg. "Are you feeling alright?" 

Lance turned his head to look at Keith with a heart melting smile. "Of course." Lance held onto Keith's hand, pushing his sleeve down. Lance laid his head on Keith's shoulder, moving his body to the right to be a bit more comfy. "Are you afraid of death?"

"Not really." Keith narrowed his eyebrows as the question. "I haven't really thought about that much, honestly." 

"I'm afraid. I'm always afraid. It wasn't my family dying at one point, the Galra taking over the Earth and maybe the universe, now I'm scared I'm going to be forgotten or dead." 

"I won't let you die. I won't accept that. You will never be forgotten. You've helped so many people, how could you be forgotten?"  
-  
It was morning and Lance woke up in his lion with Keith beside him, lying on the floor. Lance rolled up his sleeve to look at the bite, which was getting worse. The black veins moved up his arm and on his chest. He groaned, pushing the sleeve back down and standing up.  
"Good morning." Keith yawned, stretching his arms before sitting up. 

"Hey," Lance grabbed the bag to find the water bottle. 

"I know your secret. You're bit, aren't you?" Keith threw the blanket off onto the chair, standing up shortly after. "You should tell someone, Lance." 

"What will they do? Kill me? Throw me aside?" Lance swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. "I should leave you guys. I'll just hurt you." 

"If you go, I'm going with you." 

"No, Keith, listen--" Lance was cut off by Keith, not being able to bring up some excuse to leave. 

"I'm coming with you if you leave," Keith furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Lance without a blink. "I love you too much for you to just walk away, bit and hurt." 

Wait.

What?

Keith actually loved Lance and Lance was willing to walk away, to die or turn into a damn walker just for him to be safe. The years they were in space or even in the Garrison, Lance was so hopelessly in love with him, so he acted like he hated the boy and sometimes he really did, but Lance couldn't just look at him and say he hated his gut so badly that he'd walk away. Keith slept in the lion with Lance to protect him, but damn it hurt to just walk away hurt or not. 

"We'll find Allura, she'll get you healed, alright?" Keith grabbed Lance's hand to pull the blue paladin into a hug, not getting a response right away, but sooner. Lance just hugged back, not trying to hide the bite anymore. It felt nice. 

Someone cared. Someone who he thought didn't care, but he did and Lance couldn't be more happier..except, the bite. Allura wasn't just gone or out and about, she was dead. His hope was gone, but if he even told Keith that, everything wouldn't be the same. Lance was gonna die with lies falling in and out of his mouth. The two left the lions behind to use a car to not bring so much attention. Lance was gonna miss the blue lion though.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Lance looked over to Keith, who was driving. The radio or more or so the tapes that played could be heard faintly. 

"Well," Keith cleared his throat, propping his elbow up on the car door. "Yeah, no I have no clue." Lance laughed into his blanket.

"Keith, can you pull over?" Lance asked, putting the blanket on the backseat. He nodded, pulling over and watch the boy get out of the car. Yeah, he was worried, but anyone else would be too. 

Lance pulled the gun from his pocket, pointing it towards is head. "I really do love you, Keith." He spoke before pulling the trigger. Keith noticed the gun shot sound behind the car and knew what it was, knew that Lance is gone.


End file.
